Cassius
Cassius is a character in the game Dust: An Elysian Tail. He was the most trusted assassin for General Gaius. Story Cassius was the most trusted elite assassin who worked closely with General Gaius, exterminating Moonbloods at Gaius' command. His job also involved assassinating the Warmbloods who assisted the Moonbloods in any form. General Gaius and Cassius often labeled them as "Moonblood Sympathizers." Prior to the game timeline, Baron Kane revealed the location of a Moonblood Sympathizer village hidden in the Blackmoor Mountains. Cassius and Gaius' army were ordered to storm Zeplich Village, killing everyone except Ginger, who somehow survived the attack and fled to Aurora Village. Cassius was confronted by the angered Jin, Ginger's brother, and the two battled, killing each other simultaneously with their souls intertwining in death. After the death of Cassius, Gaius continued to send his men to pillage the homes of Moonblood Sympathizers across Falana. Gaius could not come to terms with the death of Cassius, refusing to believe that he was truly dead. However, until Dust's arrival, Gaius accepted his death. In Zeplich Village, Elder Gray Eyes describes using the intertwined souls of Cassius and Jin to create the sacred Sen-Mithrarin, Dust. Personality Cassius as an individual acts as a creature of high morals, power, and judgement. He could be described as cold, somewhat malicious, threatening and narrow minded. He is apparently close with General Gaius and follows his lead without question, as they had both been charged with killing the Moonbloods by "the king". Cassius is also a strong believer of purity like General Gaius, however, Cassius might not be considered an evil character or a character who enjoys the extermination of Moonbloods and his own kind helping them. Despite the discomfort of killing even the youngest of creatures, Cassius would complete his given duty and never yield his hand for anything. As a soul tied to Dust, his characteristics show through Dust's occasional bursts of short temper, aggressive behavior toward enemies and friends alike and his displeasure for failure. Cassius also shows himself through Dust's impressive combat skill, hinting the style of how Cassius would fight in his physical state. Trivia *During the cutscene featuring Cassius and Jin's showdown, the background setting has a familiar appearance of The Glade at the beginning of the game. When Dust recovers from his slumber, he could have potentially stood over the very spot where Cassius faltered. *Cassius is the middle name of a Roman Senator called Gaius Cassius Longinus. This could be a hinted source of inspiration for Cassius' friendship with Gaius. *During the beginning of the game it shows Dust's form (and Ahrah) fighting in Zeplich Village, even thought it was supposed to be Cassius. Dean Dodrill might have recycled the animation, as they both appear to have the same form, even though Cassius uses a longsword (also shown in the trading card). *Dust has ripped fabric that hangs from the brim of his hat that shields his surrounding perception. Cassius, however, does not have this feature on his hat. This error may have been accidental when Cassius's appearance was included in one of the game's cutscenes for a brief moment. Category:Characters (Dust) Category:Deceased Characters